


I Hope

by Vanban13



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Han Jisung | Han & Hwang Hyunjin are Best Friends, Han Jisung | Han is Oblivious, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Han Jisung | Han is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Lee Minho | Lee Know Being an Asshole, M/M, Minor Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanban13/pseuds/Vanban13
Summary: Based off I Hope my Gabby Barrett. Some big angst with out the sappy happy ending. Please give it a chance
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 29





	I Hope

**Author's Note:**

> I tryed and cryed while writing this, you don't have to but I reccomend listening to I Hope by Gabby Barrett while reading.  
> Hit me up with ideas and stuff on  
> Insta @si_triton  
> Twt @si_triton

White tiles blurring in and out of focus, the large mirror reflecting a boy with sunken cheeks and lifeless eyes. Jisung could only smile weakly as he felt his body slowing down. The faint music coming from his phone was all he could hear. A weak chuckle managed to escape his chapped lips at the irony of the song playing. 

“I, I hope he makes you smile,” the words came out slurred. Flashbacks from the past rushing through his brain. 

~18 months before present~ 

“You don’t mind staying on the phone for awhile?” Jisung asked. He was headed home from Minho’s house. 

Sadly Jisung's family had recently moved so the two boyfriends houses were on opposite sides of town, a 30 minute drive between them. 

“Babe, I would make you be on the phone for me, I really don’t mind,” Minho reassured for the fifth time. Jisung smiled softly while keeping his eyes on the empty road ahead of him. 

“I know that you don’t like driving alone so I willingly keep you company. You seemed so tired when I left,” Jisung said tapping his finger rythmatical on the steering wheel. Minho's gentle chuckling echoed inside the car of one. 

“I know you also hate driving alone so I will keep you company,” Minho replied. Jisung scoffed even though Minho was telling the truth. 

“I love you Hyung,” Jisung whispered. Minho hummed gently. 

“I love you too Sung,” he said. 

~8 months before present~ 

“I don’t know Hyunjin, I really like him. There are so many sparks and I'm just so happy,” Minho ranted. Hyunjin was sitting on the couch with a horror stricken face. 

“And what about Jisung?” Hyunjin asked, tucking his phone into his lap. A secret phone call connected to the younger boy's phone. Hyunjin watched as Minho just shrugged. 

“There is no spark anymore,” Minho said, face straight. Jisung felt his heart begin to rip in two as he listened in on the conversation. 

“This Chan guy, how far have you gone?” Hyunjin asked. Although Hyunjin was Minho’s best friend he did not agree with anything happening right now. Minho was being dumb and he would regret doing this to Jisung. 

“I mean, all the way? He does not know about Jisung,” Minho admitted. Jisung had heard enough. 

He hung up not wanting to hear anymore, if Minho didn't break up with him in the next week Jisung planned to do it himself. 

And Minho did, sat Jisung on the couch, told him he cheated and was moving out and with this new guy. Jisung kept himself together. Until the door closed and he felt his heart collapse in on itself. He cried for days, not leaving his (previously their) apartment except to pick up cup ramen from the convenience store. 

Jisung would have been surprised to find a worried Hyunjin standing on his doorstep two weeks later if he wasn't numb. But he was numb, heart dully throbbing in his chest. Of course Jisung broke down yet again the second Hyunjin pulled him into a hug. Hyunjin talked the most, Jisung saying a single word here and there. Jisung didn't process much, only catching phrases like “I haven't spoken to him in days” and “he said he has never ever felt more free,” all Jisung felt himself doing was nodding along to Hyunjin’s speech. 

He does not know when but soon he found himself wrenching Hyunjin’s phone away from his hands. The picture of Minho and his new guy stabbing fresh holes into his already bleeding heart. He was slightly taller than minho with black curly hair and beautiful dimples. Jisung hated to see Minho so happy while he was stuck at home with a ripped heart. 

That night Jisung vowed to get over his ex. 

~2 months before present~ 

He refused to admit it but he always secretly hoped for Minho to come back. He told everyone he was over the older man but even a blind person could see the glint of hope that sparked in Jisung’s eyes when his phone rang, or a knock sounded from the door. So, against everyone's advice, when jisung got a call from Minho he answered. 

“Sungie, i’m so sorry. I was stupid and I hate myself for it. You think we could work it out?” Minho asked. Little naive Jisung agrees to see him again, for a second first date. 

A nice dinner later and a long drive out to the field they would always hang out at as kids and Jisung felt whole again. Jisung felt the sparks and he prayed to god Minho did too. 

When Minho leaned in for a kiss Jisung assumed the sparks were mutual. 

~A week before present~ 

The usual Christmas party is hosted at Hyunjin and Seungmin’s house. Jisung and Minho went together, all smiles and intertwined hands. Everyone and their parents attended the party. Jisung couldn't ask for a better feeling until he saw the familiar curly haired male leaning against the wall near the kitchen. All smiles and dimples. Jisung noticed him and thankfully Minho didn't, but soon enough the older male did. 

Jisung came back down stairs from the bathroom to find Minho pushed against the wall and kissing the same man he cheated with the first time. Jisung could just watch as the two separated and smiled like they were never apart. Minho turned and made eye contact with Jisung. He walked over and Jisung dreaded what was to come. 

“So I got to talking with Chan. I don’t feel the spark anymore, Sung. I tried, I really did try to rekindle what we had but I just can’t feel it. You are more like a best friend. You feel me?” Instead of looking like a fool to Minho Jisung just nodded and shrugged, pretending not to care even though he cared too much. 

“Good, i’m going to head home with Chan now, bye,” Minho waved before skipping away and dragging ‘Chan’ out the door smiling. 

Jisung left alone that night, his heart freshly wounded and his resolve crumbling faster than before. 

~Present~ 

A hollow chuckle echoed against the bathroom walls. Jisung continued to study his close to lifeless body in the small floor length mirror. His eyes trailed over his crease hair and skinny body before landing on the recently empty white bottle that rolled out of his left hand. All he could do was smile and remember the good times as he felt his heart getting slower and slower. The pain of heartbreak slowly began to cease. He felt at peace when he closed his eyes and just smiled, a single tear falling as the what if’s swiftly crossed his mind. 

“And then I hope he cheats, like you did on me,” Jisung finished the song with the softest and quietest final breath he could muster. 

Two weeks later Minho tried to attend the funeral with a single red rose and bags under his eyes only to be turned away by a punch to the face from his former best friend so hard it broke his nose

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me and give me ideas on Insta @si_triton or twt @si_triton


End file.
